Betrayed by Thoughts
by Elisabeth's Teacup
Summary: "Yet he couldn't avoid her warm dazzling molten chocolate eyes, her radiant lush ginger locks, her gorgeous good heart, her everything." One-shot. Bittersweet. Set in their 5th year.


**Hej. This is something like a follow-up to my previous one-shot "Little Secrets Wrapped in a Box", but this doesn't require you to read that first. Set in their 5th year.** **Also, I realized I've forgotten to type the disclaimer for my previous story, so here it is: everything you recognise a**r**e not owned by me, characters are owned by the amazing JK Rowling and the lyrics are by Joyce Jonathan(in case you haven't heard of her, she is a wonderful singer from France, I highly recommend you to look for her song in Youtube). Ah, enough rubbish talk, here you go, sötnos! x  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Betrayed by Thoughts<span>

_Trahie…Je m'enfuie._

_Betrayed, I fled._

~:~

Betrayed. That was what Scorpius thought when Rose and Lysander Scamander were back as a couple. A couple. That meant Scorpius had to endure her endless giggles about Lysander, with his annoyingly stupid little dimple on his hateful-looking cheeks and his 'strong' body. (Scorpius himself reckoned he had a better built and smoother body, and a lot of girls apparently agreed, but none of them was Rose.)

He just couldn't stand Scamander's constant bragging about how he could get a girl back round his hands, it _irritated_ him. Rose was not a matter of subject that you could throw around and pick it up again when you felt like it. Rose certainly hadn't heard of her boyfriend's annoying act, she wouldn't, because Scamander only bragged among boys.

Scorpius was furious, not only that Scamander got his Rose back, but he was also furious for why he had to care about it so much. Not like he was ever going to have her. Since last Christmas, Scorpius had been starting a high-secret friendship with Rose, not even Albus, his best friend, or Dominique, Rose's, knew about that. And—

"Scorpius?" Her voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You don't like me talking about him, right?" There was no need to question who 'him' was, that pathetic worthless Scamander.

"I'll stop, I'm tired anyway," she continued, then settled on lying on the library desk, closing her eyes.

For a while, everything was still and quiet except Rose's light breathing in the dead of the night. Yes, they were in the library, at 3 o'clock in the morning. This was how their secret friendship started.

By then, it could be called a tradition of theirs, could it? Meeting in the library every Saturday night? They sometimes chatted endlessly, but there were also times like this, when Rose would fall asleep quietly with Scorpius watching.

Often his thoughts drifted towards the words that his father had told him before the first day of Hogwarts, he had told him not to befriend any of the Weasleys/Potters. He had always been his father's little boy, he had followed his words every time.

But there was one time he betrayed his father's expectations. He couldn't help it, could he? His thoughts told him to do so. It was Rose. She was so…sweet, no, she was so endearing.

He wondered if he would feel guilty by betraying his father's words, but that didn't come to him. How could it? He found his comfort with her, she calmed him down, she shared his joy, she helped him let go of his misery. She had always been in the centre of all he cared.

She was owned by now, unreachable, yet so close. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to protect her, but she seemed so lively now with the other boy, she only needed him as a friend, nothing more. He kept reminding himself that she was owned and he couldn't have her.

Yet he couldn't avoid her warm dazzling molten chocolate eyes, her radiant lush ginger locks, her gorgeous good heart, her_ everything._

He laid his eyes on her sleeping form, wondering if one could feel frustrated yet captivated at the same time. He was intoxicated by her, but she was unreachable, out of question. He couldn't stop looking at her, he wanted to own her, to hold her close and never let go.

_What do I do now, _he thought, _I think I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>I personally love the last line, it was some words that popped up in my mind when I was trying to sleep last night. So, what do you think of this? Please let me know by reviewing, thank you! Adjö!<strong>

**Lots of love,  
>Dianna xxxxxxx<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
